A Date
by Uzumaki family
Summary: "Tahukah kau? Betapa takutnya aku kehilanganmu saat kau pergi bersama Toneri? Tahukah kau betapa sakitnya hatiku saat kau ingin menikah dengan Toneri?" Hinata menutup mulutnya tak percaya. "Na-naruto-kun?" "Hinata, aku tak ingin kau pergi lagi, aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku, aku ingin kau menyambutku dirumah saat aku pulang dari misi. Hinata maukah kau menikah denganku?"


**A Fanfiction Naruto**

 **The Date**

 **Author : Oshin**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: NaruHina slight ShikaTema**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: OOC, Typos, Abal, Alay, GaJe**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

.

.

Pemuda itu terlihat begitu gelisah. Berkali-kali ia berdiri dari kursi yang tengah di dudukinya. Matanya terus memandang ke jalan yang ada di belakangnya. Ia perhatikan setiap orang yang berjalan disana, berharap orang yang ia tunggu akan muncul. Namun setiap ia menoleh, ia harus menahan kekecewaan di hatinya karena yang muncul bukan orang yang ditunggunya. "Astaga kenapa lama sekali? Apa Tou-sannya tidak mengizinkan dia pergi? Arrgh! Bagaimana ini?" ujarnya menarik rambut pirang miliknya frustasi.

"Ah, tidak-tidak pasti dia akan datang." ujarnya berusaha meyakinkan diri.

"Na-naruto-kun?" Si pemuda-Naruto, langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Mendengar dari ciri suaranya ia sangat yakin itu adalah suara seorang gadis, dan ia begitu mengenal suara itu.

"Hinata-chan, akhirnya kau datang juga."

Si gadis cantik yang baru saja datang hanya tersenyum manis kearah si pemuda pirang itu. Rona merah mulai menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya saat melihat si pemuda tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu ayo jalan Hinata-chan." kata Naruto.

"Umm.." sahut Hinata mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan. Entah mereka ingin pergi kemana. Namun jelas sekali terlihat bahwa si gadis cantik-Hinata hanya mengikuti Naruto. Sejujurnya ia tak tau mau kemana mereka pergi.

"Eumm..Naruto-ku se-sebenarnya kita ingin kemana?" tanya Hinata. Naruto tersenyum dan menatap Hinata.

"Kita akan ke Ichiraku-ttebayo~" jawab Naruto.

"Ooh Ichiraku ya," Oh, kelihatannya Naruto ingin mengajak gadis ini ke tempat favoritnya di kencan mereka. Hey tunggu! Apa tadi aku menulis kencan? Ah ya ini memang kencan mereka. Entah mengapa sejak kejadian beberapa bulan lalu dengan Toneri, sepertinya hubungan Naruto dan Hinata semakin dekat atau bahkan bisa dibilang sangat dekat. "Eumm..Apa tadi Hiashi-sama melarangmu pergi?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Eum tidak..tapi tadi aku membantu Aoi-san memasak..gomen aku membuat Naruto-kun menunggu lama.." ujar Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aoi-san?"

"Aoi-san a-adalah juru masak di ru-rumah kami." kata Hinata menjelaskan.

"Wah, kau baik sekali Hinata-chan mau membantu juru masakmu." ujar Naruto memuji Hinata, menciptakan rona merah tipis di pipi putih si gadis.

"Aa-ah tidak juga, a-aku memang suka me-memasak." kata Hinata.

"Ah iya, masakan Hinata-chan kan' memang enak, pasti pria yang menjadi suamimu nanti akan sangat beruntung." ujar Naruto.

'Blush'

'Su-suami?'

"Ah, kita sudah sampai Hinata-chan." ujar Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Karena terlalu asik mengobrol dan juga memikirkan perkataan Naruto, Hinata sampai tak sadar jika mereka sudah ada di depan Ichiraku.

"Ah, i-iya Naruto-kun." sahut Hinata. Mereka berdua segera masuk dan duduk di kursi yang ada di sana.

"Paman! Aku pesan ramen dua!" teriak Naruto. Teuchi pun segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Ah, ternyata Naruto dan..." Teuchi melirik Hinata sekilas.

"Pacarnya ya.." ujar Teuchi.

'Blush'

Mendengar ucapan Teuchi, entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja muncul rona kemerahan di pipi kedua orang yang tengah duduk itu.

"Pa-paman..maksudmu apa? Ka-kami tidak..." Naruto tergagap tak tau mau bilang apa. Ia sendiri juga bingung sebenarnya bagaimana hubungan mereka. Sebenarnya sejak kejadian dengan Toneri waktu itu, Hinata mulai muncul dalam pikirannya. Entah mengapa wajah malu-malu gadis Hyuuga itu mulai sering membayanginya.

"Sudahlah Naruto, aku juga pernah muda jadi tidak usah gugup begitu." ujar Teuchi.

"Baiklah akan kuambilkan dua mangkok ramen untuk kalian." kata Teuchi berlalu meninggalkan dua orang yang ada di tempat itu. Setelah Teuchi pergi suasana berubah menjadi hening. Diantara Naruto ataupun Hinata tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka tengah asik dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Naruto memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"A-ada apa Na-naruto-kun?" sahut Hinata menoleh.

"Eum..setelah ini ka-kau ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ter-terserah Naruto-kun saja." jawab Hinata.

"Hah? Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto.

"I-iya." jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah-ttebayo, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke puncak patung Hokage?" usul Naruto.

"A-aku belum pernah ke tempat itu." ujar Hinata.

"Percayalah tempat itu sangat indah, dan darisana kita bisa melihat seluruh Desa." kata Naruto meyakinkan.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu." sahut Hinata.

"Bagus!" Tak lama Teuchi datang membawa dua mangkok ramen. Ia menaruhnya di meja depan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Arigatou Jii-san!" ucap Naruto.

"Ar-arigatou." ujar Hinata.

"Iya, sekarang makanlah ini ramen spesial untuk kalian." kata Teuchi.

"Wah? Benarkah?"

"Iya Naruto."

"Arigatou, kalau begitu aku akan segera makan ramen ini," ucap Naruto.

"Ittadakimasu." ujarnya mengangkat sumpit. Naruto langsung melahap ramen yang ada di depannya.

"Astaga, ini sangat enak-ttebayo~" ujar Naruto. Ia pun melanjutkan makannya.

Namun karena terlalu terburu-buru, ia akhirnya tersedak.

"Uhuk-uhuk.." Hinata yang ada disamping Naruto langsung menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Naruto.

"Hahh~.." Naruto bernafas lega ketika benda yang ada di tengorokannya ikut tertelan.

"Ma-makannya pelan-pelan saja Naruto-kun." kata Hinata.

"Hehehe..gomen-gomen, habisnya ramen ini sangat enak." kata Naruto nyengir.

"Baiklah, ta-tapi kau harus pelan-pelan makannya." kata Hinata menatap khawatir Naruto. "Sepertinya kau sangat mengkhawatirkan aku ya Hinata-chan.." ujar Naruto membuat Hinata salah tingkah.

"Mo-mou Na-naruto-kun~"

"Ah sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan saja, dan setelah ini pergi ke puncak patung Hokage." kata Naruto.

"I-iya." sahut Hinata. Keduanya pun melanjutkan memakan ramen yang sudah disediakan oleh Teuchi.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto yang tentunya bersama Hinata sedang berjalan menuju ke puncak patung Hokage. Sesekali mereka terlihat tertawa kecil, entah apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

Namun tiba-tiba saja segerombolan gadis datang menghampiri Naruto. Mereka langsung mengerubungi Naruto hingga membuat Hinata terdorong ke belakang.

"Naruto-kun kau tampan sekali.." ujar seorang gadis berambut coklat.

"Naruto-kun bagaimana kalau kita kencan Naruto-kun?" tanya seorang gadis menatap genit Naruto.

"Eeh? Ano..."

"Naruto-kun ayo kita pergi ke YaqiniQ." ajak seorang gadis berambut hitam. Hinata yang melihat pemandangan di depannya hanya bisa diam. Ia menunduk, tak berani menatap ke arah Naruto dan gadis-gadis yang tengah mengerubunginya. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat hal itu. Ia tidak rela ada gadis lain yang bersama Naruto. Ia cemburu.

"Gomen, tapi aku sedang berkencan dengan gadis ini." kata Naruto merangkul Hinata dari samping. Hinata menatap kaget Naruto. Wajahnya memerah. Ia tak menyangka Naruto akan mengatakan hal itu, apalagi di depan para gadis itu.

"Apa?! Jadi Naruto-kun sudah punya kekasih ya?" ujar seorang gadis menunduk lesu.

"Sekali lagi gomen, tapi kami harus segera pergi."

Naruto pun mengandeng tangan Hinata meninggalkan segerombolan gadis yang menatap mereka iri.

"Astaga beruntung sekali gadis itu." ujar si gadis rambut coklat.

"Iya, ia sangat beruntung menjadi kekasih Naruto-kun." tambah si gadis rambut hitam. "Sepertinya gadis itu berasal dari Keluarga Hyuuga." ujar yang satunya lagi.

"Benar, matanya sangat indah." ujar si gadis rambut coklat.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Naruto yang masih mengandeng tangan Hinata berjalan menuju puncak patung Hokage. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Hinata masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan karena tangannya yang masih digandeng oleh Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto tengah menikmati pemandangan di sekelilingnya atau ia tengah menikmati mengengam tangan Hinata, entah hanya Naruto yang tau akan hal itu.

"Astaga." ujar Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata menatap Naruto yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ada apa Na-naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Bukankah itu Shikamaru dan Temari?"

Naruto menatap tak percaya dua orang yang tengah berada di bawah sebatang pohon. Seorang gadis yang tengah duduk berselonjor dan seorang pemuda yang tengah tidur di pangkuan si gadis. Ah Naruto sangat kenal siapa kedua orang itu, mereka adalah Shikamaru dan juga Temari. Dia tak menyangka jika hubungan mereka sedekat ini.

"I-iya Na-naruto-kun, itu memang Shikamaru-kun dan Temari-san." sahut Hinata. "Sepertinya mereka tengah berkencan." ujar Naruto.

"I-iya Na-naruto-kun, kau benar." sahut Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, ayo kita kesana.." ajak Naruto.

"Na-naruto-kun jangan menganggu mereka, ki-kita lanjutkan saja menuju puncak patung Hokage." ujar Hinata.

"Hah~ baiklah." ujar Naruto menuruti Hinata. Keduanya pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju puncak patung Hokage. Tak ingin menganggu kegiatan Shikamaru dan Temari.

.

.

.

.

Kini keduanya sudah berada diatas patung Hokage. Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya, menikmati angin yang berhembus. Ia begitu menyukai saat angin berhembus mempermaikan helaian rambutnya.

Naruto menatap gadis yang tengah berdiri di sampingya. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik gadis itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba senyum di wajahnya mengembang saat angin nakal menerbangkan helaian indigo milik sang gadis, menutupi sebagian wajah cantik gadis itu. Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto terangkat menyisihkan helaian indigo itu dan menyisipkannya ke belakang telinga sang gadis. Hinata yang merasakan ada yang menyentuh rambutnya langsung membuka matanya yang terpejam. Menoleh kearah Naruto dan tengah tersenyum lembut.

"Rambut itu menghalangiku melihat wajahmu." ujar Naruto.

"Eeh,?" Hinata menatap Naruto tak percaya, apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh pemuda itu?

"Ap-apa maksudmu Narut-..."

"Tahukah kau Hinata?" ujar Naruto.

"Sejak kejadian bersama Toneri itu, entah mengapa wajahmu tak pernah bisa hilang dari pikiranku, aku selalu memikirkanmu Hinata." kata Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya. Wajah Hinata merona mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"Ap-apa..."

Naruto menatap Hinata dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Tahukah kau? Betapa takutnya aku kehilanganmu saat kau pergi bersama Toneri? Tahukah kau betapa sakitnya hatiku saat kau ingin menikah dengan Toneri?" Hinata menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Na-naruto-kun?"

"Hinata, aku tak ingin kau pergi lagi, aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku, aku ingin kau menyambutku dirumah saat aku pulang dari misi. Hinata maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Naruto. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai berjatuhan dari amethyst Hinata.

"Ak-aku...Na-naruto-kun ap-apa kau serius?" tanya Hinata menatap sapphire Naruto.

"Aku serius Hinata, sangat serius." ujar Naruto yakin. Hinata tak tau ia harus berkata apa, ia langsung saja menghambur ke pelukan pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Naruto awalnya kaget tapi ia mulai nyaman dan membalas pelukan gadis itu.

"Ten-tentu saja aku ma-mau Na-naruto-kun." ujar Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan cara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Hinata. Ia mengecup pelan puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Aishiteru Hinata-chan." ujar Naruto.

"A-aishiteru moo Naruto-kun." balas Hinata.

"Besok aku akan ke rumahmu." kata Naruto.

"Untuk a-apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja menemui Hiashi-sama untuk melamarmu-ttebayo~" ujar Naruto semangat.

'Blush'

Rona merah kembali hingap di wajah gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Ta-tapi a-apa Naruto-kun tidak ta-takut pada Otou-sama?" tanya Hinata mendongak.

"Aku tidak akan pernah takut untuk mendapatkan Hinata-chan-ttebayo~" kata Naruto yakin. Ah, entah sudah semerah apa wajah Hinata saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tapi ia begitu bahagia, karena pada akhirnya ia dapat bersama dengan pria yang sudah dicintainya semenjak anak-anak itu.

The End^^

* * *

Bagaimana teman-teman fanfic nya?kasih review ya^^

Salam Author

 **Oshin**


End file.
